The Personal File
by The Koda Trinity
Summary: This is a OneShot based on our story, "A Special Brand of Happy" L/OC.... it is in no way a part of the original story. B and A can't stress that point enough... S: If you review, we write more. hehe


WARNING, REALLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE….IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ OUR RANDOMNESS, THE IMPORTANT PART IS THAT WE HAVE TWO NEW MEMBERS, NAMED NINA AND CC. AND THIS ONESHOT IS IN NO WAY PART OF THE ORIGINAL PLOT. IT NEVER HAPPENED IN THE STORY. ITS JUST US HAVING FUN….. SO, ENJOY THE ONESHOT!

A/N

SAB: WE HAS SOME NEW ADDITIONS!!!! YAY

S: May we proudly introduce……….N and C!!!

B: WOOT!!! WOOT!!! WOOT!!!

A: Yes we now have a way to instill alphabetical order in our group! Mwahahahahaha

C: *blinks*

N: *noms on pixie stick* Where am I?

S: *pokes N* You're with us. Be Happy.

C: *looks franticly for exit* Must….Get ….To….Computer!

B: Ok….This is CC. *points to girl trying to climb through window* . And that is Nina. *points to girl still noming pixie stick*

A: *Twirls ID aimlessly* We discovered these two wondering the halls and decided to adopt them.

B: They were So adorable! *trying to pull C back through window* We have been referring to ourselves as the K3+2 group.

S:………….SAMMIE IS TRIUMPHANT!!!!! *points to one shot* I win! I win! Someone requested it! We have to put it up now! HAhahahahaha

B and A: *glare* …….Just so we are clear! In NO WAY is this to be taken as part of the original story!

N: *plays with pixie stick wrapper* Though I wish it was.

S: …………..I STILL WON! But yes, this has nothing to do with real story, as you have noticed, we have been referring to my love of writing these….personal files….this…is a prime example of said, personal file….i have many…..many….more…..

((((((((( -done when they left-)))))))))))))

B: Plus L is slightly OOC (out of character) in this bit.

S: Well its hard to keep him in character when he's having sex.

B: SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm not listening….*covers ears*

S: Oh hush, you helped me write it!!

B: .' that s a lie!!!!!!!

B.2: No its not.

S: O.O there's another one…...'

B: SHUT UP YOU!

B.2: Make me!!!

S: ……this explains a lot….. Ok….well back to the original authors note…..

(((-RESUME!!!!-)))

C: *texts on her phone "beam me up scotty" and disappears*

B: HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?????

N: She'll be back for the pizza.

C: *pops back down* Pizza?

A: not here yet.

C: *nods and disappears*

B: I wanna do it!!!! *walks to where CC was standing then yells* BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!!!! *nothing happens*

A: Try texting it.

B: *texts her phone, and then disappears*

S: …O.o it worked….? *stares at my phone*

B: *reappears* ……I've been….to a very……..odd place….

S: . …*texts something on her phone* I'm GOING TO THE DEATH NOTE UNIVERSE!!!! HERE I COME L!!!!

B: NOT WITHOUT ME YOUR NOT!!!!! *clings to S and they both disappear*

N: …..Sammie left me for a fictional character.…..

A: Are they coming back?

N: I don't know…

A:*a knock at the door* Pizza's here!

*All three return*

N: Well anyway….we're new writers! Kinda…

*All five nom on pizza*

ABCNS: Yummmmm *eats* ENJOY THE ONE SHOT!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

((this takes place after "L just held his lollipop; eyes fixed on BeeBee." Near the end of Chapter 8 ^^ for clarification. ))

"Everyone. Leave. Now." He said still staring at BeeBee, when she tried to leave along with everyone else he pointed to her, "Not you." She yipped and asked,

"Am I in trouble?" she asked with a little panic, as everyone quickly vacated the room.

"Sit." She hung her head and said sadly.

"I'm in trouble." She then walked over and sat next to L, "Listen I was just-" He interrupted her with a kiss, his eyes closed, hers open wide in shock. Her mind thinking about 12 thoughts at once; most of them along the lines of _OH MY GOD, is this happening??? Damn. I'm good. _His hand reached up and brushed her cheek softly, as he moved back a little, their lips parting with a small pop, his having been a little sticky.

"You can either leave now or wait a few more seconds." She was still a bit dazed,

"A few more seconds for wha-" she was interrupted yet again with his lips pressing into hers, in her mind she finished her own statement. _Oh more of this…I like this…but its time I showed some initiative. _She kissed back pushing on him slightly. He gladly leaned back to accommodate his blue haired mistress. His hand slid up her back to her "hair" and he growled lightly. "What?" she said a little muffled from their lips still being in contact. He backed up enough to say,

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

"I want to touch it."

"Well why don't yo-… Oh. Hang on a sec." she sat up and took off her hat first, laying it on the table. Then carefully started to remove the wig, the front part coming up easily, she unhooked a safety pin and the next part loosened, she did this two more times and her brown hair could be seen in various bobby pins and ringlets. "Um this might take a while…do we have a while?" L thought for a moment.

"We have as long as you need." He lay down on the couch and watched as she already started taking the pins out. After a few minutes the last one fell from her hair. Her brunette locks fell down in waves to her shoulders. His hands rose to her hair and he let his fingers flow through the smooth waves. His fingers moved from her hair and traced her jaw line, pulling her closer to him; their faces merely an inch apart as he ran his forefinger over her soft lips before merging them with his. They were now both actively engaged in the process of the kiss. She kicked her converse off her feet letting them hit the floor with a soft thud. Her tongue then tenderly parted her lips and traced his as his hands slid up and down her back, taking off her vest slowly. Their kiss started to slowly advance, his tongue twirling with hers on the outside of their mouths. BeeBee's thoughts were completely on L, the way his hair slid under her fingers how his body felt hard under hers, but with a slight softness, how everything about him seemed, perfect to her. L was having similar thoughts, for once he was letting himself feel and use his senses more than his logic. Sarabellah's scent was filling his nostrils, her hair was tickling his cheeks, her taste, that of a natural honey, tantalizing his taste buds and how her body seemed to mold to his. They were made for each other.

The couch seemed to become a little cramped for the two, L pushed upward on BeeBee, causing her to make a small noise of protest. He let his lips part from hers momentarily. "Mmm, Shall we resume on the bed?" he said, and she sat up sighing softly.

"Alright…" he smiled and picked her up in his arms, bridal style. She yelped softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. He walked into his room, her in his arms. She seemed weightless to him, like he was carrying a cloud. He laid her down softly on the bed then placed his hands on either side of her head, as he stared down at her, his hair falling on either side of his face so that only the tip of his nose and his lips were visible as he appraised her features. She looked back up at him, a soft smile on her lips. He mimicked the expression as he leaned down and kissed her once softly, letting his legs swing onto the bed slowly, so that he was hovering over her. He leaned back up and BeeBee had a slight pout on her face. She still had her eyes closed but said, stretching the one syllable into many by breathlessly saying, "L…" he couldn't help but smirk.

"I've never heard my name said in such a way Sarabellah." She seemed to shiver slightly when he said her name. This gave him an idea, he leaned down, but instead of letting his lips touch hers, he moved them to her ear, moving her hair away from it with a stroke of his hand. His soft lips grazed her ear; making her giggle lightly, he then whispered, "_Sarabellah…_" she gasped and made a soft moan. He then moved back up and looked down at her, appraising once more before sitting up a little. She felt his movement and opened her eyes just in time to watch him remove his shirt, revealing his alabaster colored chest. When he leaned back over she let her fingers trail along his stomach, one curious finger poking his belly button, this caused a small sound to come from L. BeeBee looked curious.

"Was that a laugh L?" she said softly. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"It might have been." And before she could say anything else he kept kissing her, and then nuzzled her cheek lightly with his nose, taking in her lovely scent once more. When he moved back to her lips he let them graze each other while he stared into her half lidded turquoise eyes. "I have never seen eyes like yours…" he said quite honestly. "It has to be some form of genetic anomaly." She chuckled, and shook her head softly.

"Well black eyes aren't very common either Meeko." She reached a hand up and traced the black circles under his eyes, which inspired his nickname. He softly took her hand, placing his lips against the palm, giving it a tender kiss before putting it into his surprisingly soft hair, then leaned down and let their lips press together. Sarabellah's hands stroked down his back, his skin smooth under her fingertips. He had to gasp at the light touch, the gasp bringing her lip into his mouth. He sucked on it slightly, and then let it return to its owner. Sarabellah chuckled again and pushed herself up to kiss him deeply, pulling down on him slightly, but he backed off and slid down her body. At first she thought he was going for more forbidden territory, but no, he put three fingers from each hand under her shirt and started folding it upward, kissing her stomach very lightly with each fold. It tickled in the beginning, causing her to erupt into small and soft giggles. The higher he got, her breath started to increase slightly. But he skipped over her breasts and took her shirt off, pulling it over her head. She smiled up at him and stroked his hair softly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her touch, causing her eyes to soften. He then leaned down and gently ran his lips over hers, then let them slide down her chin to her neck. She leaned her head back to accommodate the new position. He kissed the smooth soft skin of her neck. Then moved to the side, right under her ear, and let his tongue gently caress the soft pressure point. Before he could let himself get carried away he went back to the front of her neck, showering it in quick light kisses, which he knew would tickle the woman under him. She giggled and stroked from the top of his head down his back, then back up. He shivered lightly and kissed down to her collar bone, moving slightly up to dip his tongue into the hollow of her neck. Soon after he traced kisses down to her black bra, kissing the exposed flesh of her cleavage. Dragging his lips over the silk, they grazed her nipple lightly, causing her to gasp. "Ok…you've been doing too much work." She said and grabbed his hair lightly pulling at it to get his attention.

"Ouch…ok…ok…" he said moving his head up from her breasts, "But they're so inviting…." Sarabellah shook her head and pulled his face to hers, then wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed, causing him to fall over onto his side. She quickly pushed him the rest of the way and straddled him. He smiled, "You had to take over didn't you?"

"Of course." She leaned down, "You can't have all the fun." She put her hand on his cheek and moved his hair behind his ear, well tried to. The spiked black mass of softness wouldn't follow her command, and kept bouncing back on his face. She tried a few more times, a small look of frustration reaching her face, L smirked at it.

"If you could see how cute that face is…" she looked down at him, eyes half lidded.

"Mmhmm." She said in a sarcastic tone then, as he chuckled softly as she pressed her lips into his. Her hands pinned his wrists above his head, but only for a moment, as her fingers interlocked with his. "Mmm…" she said softly into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly, allowing his curious tongue passage into her mouth. Her fingers slid down his palms, moving past his wrists, feeling his pulse for a moment, before tracing his veins down his arms. She used her knees to lift her upper body off of his, so she could trace every inch of his chest. Her fingertips carefully stroking every little bit of skin they could stroke. His hands ran up her back, to tussle her hair, causing her to chuckle into his lips. She moved back and smiled down at him, "So you want to play?" she leaned down and nipped once at his neck, he made a small noise, before she kept nipping back up to his ear, and kissing it. She then went back to his lips, "Done playing?"

"Nope." He said before he stroked her cheeks with his soft fingertips and placing one hand on each cheek firmly, holding her face to his, "But you're still wearing too much." He said indicating her bra. But she smiled.

"Ok. I'll fix that." She lifted her hips and unbuttoned her pants, sliding them off of her body.

"Not what I meant, but that works too." He smirked and pulled her face to his again, kissing her deeply, as she relaxed on top of him, her body pressing firmly into his. Their lips parted for a moment and they simply looked at each other. There were many paths that could be taken at this point, many ways to further, or perhaps prolong the eventual outcome. As L looked up at Sarabellah, he found himself wanting to prolong the rough and rather unsightly part of this dance. In fact, as he stared into her oddly colored, but beautiful eyes, a few choice words were coming to mind, one a rather forbidden L word. He shook his head slightly, and Sarabellah looked a little confused, but L just chuckled and pulled her lips back to his as he rolled her over so he was on top again. "My turn." He said softly. She pouted a bit, but nodded. He then placed his hands on her now bare hips, touching the white silk underwear. "You really went all out on the monochromatic thing didn't you?"

"Well, if you have to match, why not pull out all the stops?" he shook his head and ran his hands slowly up her sides, over her stomach, letting his thumbs do the real stroking, putting the most pressure on her front. When they reached her bra, he moved his hands toward the middle, just letting his thumbs stroke her nipples softly before making a circle and beginning their downward trip back to her hips. She said a little breathlessly, "You're just teasing me now." He chuckled.

"Am I? I thought I was increasing the atmosphere."

"You're increasing something…" he laughed, it was a deep sound that rang in Sarabellah's ears, and she wanted to hear it again. But instead he just leaned and kissed her deeply, stroking her tongue with his. When his hands ran back up her sides, they moved onto her stomach, then his thumbs slipped under the rim of her bra, and moved them all around, pressing into the rim of skin, until he had to half pick her up to unclip the three little clasps releasing it, he laid her back down and put his hands at the straps, pushing them lightly down her arms, until the appendages became free. She lifted her arms above her head as he removed the article of clothing completely, tossing it onto her pants, which were discarded at the end of the bed. He removed his lips from hers and kissed down her neck moving a little quickly down the sensitive area. He kept kissing down to her plush breasts, letting his lips linger on them, sucking a small bit of the flesh into his mouth to get the taste then letting it fall back into place. He moved his mouth over the small nub of hard flesh that was her nipple allowing it to enter his moist mouth. He twirled his tongue softly and slowly around it, but only for an instant, before quickly moving to the matching one and repeating the motion. Sarabellah bit her lip, and said something. L looked up at her through his hair.

"Hmmm?" he asked his mouth still occupied by her nipple.

"I said that feels nice." He nodded and sucked hard once making her gasp. She could hear his faint laughter, even if it was muffled by her skin. He moved his mouth from that nipple and soon sucked on the other, his hands straying to her hips, then thighs, slowly sliding them up her inner thighs, touching the edges of her underwear tracing the outline of the garment. She gasped a little and grabbed his cheeks; he let her pull him away from her breasts to kiss her deeply. Her hands then traveled down his chest. She fingered the button on his pants and he lifted his hips so she could reach them better. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped, in small increments. She then put her hands on his hips and pushed slowly with her hands, until she couldn't reach any farther. She then wrapped her legs around the pants and shimmied them off.

"Persistent hmm? I could have done it you know…"

"No. those are mine to take off." She then pat his boxers with her foot. "As are those." He nodded.

"We shall see." Her legs were still wrapped around his waist. He looked down in between their bodies to peer at them. "So. The only articles of clothing left on us are our underwear and…your socks."

"Of course you'd be taking inventory." He looked back at her.

"Just seeing what needed to be removed next."

"And your conclusion?" her legs fell from around him, falling at his sides.

"Hmm." He said, and then grabbed one leg putting it back, and sliding one hand down to her underwear. "This." He said, snapping the top of the underwear so it hit her skin softly. "Now the true question is, how is it going to come off? By my hand…" he started to pull them down, "Or yours?" he balanced himself on his knees and took her hand, placing it on the other side.

"How about both?" she said smiling, he nodded and they both commenced to remove her underwear. She pointed to his underwear, "and those?" He looked down.

"Hmm…yes….I believe you claimed those."

"I don't mind help…" she placed her hands on his hips, and he put his over hers. He intertwined his fingers with hers as they slowly removed his last remaining piece of clothing. Once it was off, he looked down at her socks.

"Are those coming off as well?" she thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Nope."

"I can deal with that." He then leaned over and kissed her, pressing every inch of their almost equally naked flesh together. He kissed her with more passion then before, letting his need bubble to the surface. "I don't think I can prolong anymore…" he whispered. She nodded.

"Then don't…" she responded and he nodded once before plunging his hard member inside her. The feeling of him filling her made her want to cry out. But he cut her off with a passionate kiss, as he started moving back and forth on her, and then rolled so she was on top of him, straddling. She leaned back and started moving up and down on him, small moans escaping her mouth, as she increased speed. The ecstasy the two felt as they both increased speed, and changed positions to fit their moods and preferences for the moment, made them both start to reach their peaks faster than it would normally; that and the extreme amount of foreplay. When it finally did happen L had Sarabellah pinned to the bed, he felt her reach hers first, her juices allowing his movements to speed up and his own climax to be reached. Once his warm seed finished he pulled out and fell next to her quickly pulling her into an embrace. He stroked her cheek softly, simply staring at her slightly exhausted form. While he watched her breathe, he had a sudden realization.

"Sarabellah."

"Hmm?" she said looking over at him.

"We weren't wearing protection." She didn't seem to mind.

"Oh don't worry, I'm on the pill." She said snuggling into his chest. He smiled again and stroked her hair softly. He held her to him sighing softly for a few moments.

"So Sarabellah, did you enjoy yourself?" she looked up at him, where only her eyes and part of her nose could be seen against his chest.

"It…was…" she was at a loss for words, but decided on, "unexpected." He cocked his head.

"That's it?" he said.

"Well, some things are just too good for words." He smiled then.

"I see." They snuggled for a moment longer before she nuzzled his chest.

"Mmm. My Meeko…" He pulled her away slightly.

"No, not Meeko, not here." She looked up at him.

"Alright L." he thought for a moment then said.

"Call me Lawliet."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N

S: *wears wide proud grin* Sqwee!

A: *takes bite of pizza contemplating*

S: What are you thinking about?

A: Just allowing myself to imagine if L was actually here…

B: *giggles and daydreams, then sighs dreamily.* Purrrrrrrr, L….

N: Oh-kay then. Thanks for reading! See you guys later. *poofs into thin air with a neon green spark*

B : I like these guys.

C: *is glued to vampire game on computer* I have a beast form now….

SAB: *stare at C* ….

B: *turns to S* you just had to have a puppy didn't you?

C: YIP!


End file.
